Media service providers, such as television service providers, acquire content from content providers, such as television networks, and distribute the content to subscribers. Some content is subject to restriction events, such as blackouts. Restriction events may be scheduled manually by personnel of media service providers, personnel of the video distribution system, or both. Manually scheduling restriction events may be labor intensive and prone to error.